


[Podfic] Well, That Sucked.

by shatteredshards



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ShieldShock - Freeform, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredshards/pseuds/shatteredshards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Nemhaine42's story.</p><p>Darcy comes home from a date in rather a sour mood. A Steve/Darcy drabble to go with some art on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Well, That Sucked.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well, That Sucked.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061230) by [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42). 



Huge thanks to Nemie for allowing me to podfic her story.

File type: mp3  
Size: 7.6MB  
Length: 8:15

Download or stream the file [here](https://app.box.com/s/ikrrma8iurkoa8rmnopm).


End file.
